Talk To The Logo Series
Talk To The Logo is a series created by Demetrius Scott (concept originally done by RapierMultimedia). It is the spin-off series where he talks to the logos after they take it badly. It is inspired off of the RapierMultimedia, Shih Oh Network, and Taylor Enterprises series. It first started airing on YouTube in late 2013 (Demetrius Scott). Each version has the same formula, somebody talks to a logo about getting it right and the logo gets it right. In some cases, when a logo malfunctions, a test pattern will show up. In the RapierMultimedia series, he always talks to various VHS logos. In the Shih Oh Network, Demetrius Scott and Taylor Enterprises sides, they talk to various logos. However, it uses the Speakonia voices, like Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Mike, Microsoft Mary, Speakonia Males 1-8 and Speakonia Females 1 and 2. Season 4 should be set to premiere around early 2018. Season 1 Season 1 made its debut on December 28, 2013 on YouTube. It has 10 episodes each. Here are the Episodes: # 20th Century Fox Television (1988) - Speakonia Male 3 # Universal 100th Anniversary (2012) - Speakonia Male 1 # Nintendo GameCube (2001) - Speakonia Male 2 # New Line Home Entertainment (2010) - Speakonia Male 7 # DiC Entertainment (1998) - Speakonia Male 6 # XBOX 360 (2010) - Speakonia Male 3 # Columbia Pictures (2010) - Speakonia Female 1 # Castle Rock Entertainment (1995) - Microsoft Sam # Warner Bros. Television (2001) - Speakonia Male 2 # Paramount 75th Anniversary (1987) - Speakonia Male 1 Season 2 # Walt Disney Television (1988) - Speakonia Male 3 # EA Sports (2007) - Speakonia Male 1 # Nickelodeon Productions (2009) - Speakonia Male 3 # Random House Home Video (1986) - Speakonia Male 1 # Touchstone Television (1991) Speakonia Male 7 # Buena Vista Television (1997) - Speakonia Male 2 # Sony Pictures Television (2014) - Speakonia Male 8 # Lionsgate Films (2013) - Speakonia Male 1 # Viacom "V" Of Doom (1976) - Speakonia Male 2 # Marvel Studios (2013) - Microsoft Mike Season 3 # Live Entertainment (1997) - Speakonia Male 3 # Fox Searchlight Pictures (1997) - Speakonia Male 7 # Paramount Video (1982) - Speakonia Male 1 # Screen Gems Television (1965) - Speakonia Male 3 # Operation Prime Time (1976) - Speakonia Male 2 # Ubisoft Interactive (2004) - Speakonia Female 2 # Vin Di Bona Productions (1998) - Speakonia Male 4 # Hanna-Barbera Home Video (1987) Speakonia Male 8 # TriStar Pictures (1984) Speakonia Male 1 # Trimark Pictures (1994) Speakonia Male 5 Production Demetrius started the series around late 2013 and watched the RapierMultimedia's version of talk to the logo series. However, RapierMultimedia had cancelled the series for unknown reasons, but was revived by popular demand as of 2018. Then, (Now) Shiz Oh Network (Originally known as TheReptile124) started the series in 2012. Demetrius started to watch different versions and that's why he came up the series. He made his debut on December 28, 2013 on YouTube. He uses Speakonia, Balabolka, Windows Live Movie Maker, Vegas Pro 15, Phone Camera and a Computer Webcam. He downloaded Speakonia to try it out. The video was made on December 27, 2013. But, was uploaded the next day with a special message and requests. He then began using a better camera on his phone to record. He's currenly on hiatus for the series. Home Media The Complete First Season of the Talk To The Logos was previously released on February 10, 2016 for Blu-ray and DVD and the second season was released on Wednesday, April 27, 2016. The UK version was released on March 16, 2016 and Season 2 was released on May 11, 2016. The Complete Third Season is set to release in early November of 2017. Category:Series Category:TTS Series